


More Than Just A Zero

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After meeting a rumored eccentric at the Planetarium, Mishima cannot stop thinking about Yusuke, the eccentric in question.





	More Than Just A Zero

Mishima could not believe his eyes; he had dragged Akira all the way to the Ikebukuro Planetarium to investigate rumors of an eccentric who talks to himself. They found him, that is true, however Mishima never expected him to be beautiful.

 

“What did Akira say his name was? Yusuke? Yusuke...” Mishima slipped a hand underneath him, as his mind wandered back to the first time he saw that boy; really saw him. It was after the show had started, the lights of the heavens highlighting him like an angel.

 

Yusuke had turned towards him, and asked him if he saw beauty in the stars. Of course, he had said yes even though he wasn't looking at the stars.

 

Grasping himself through the fabric of his pajama pants, Mishima breathed out a soft moan as his thoughts wandered.

 

“ _The stars are beautiful, but not half as beautiful as you are.”_ In his head the words came with ease, each stroke of his hand heightening the mood.

 

“ _Yuuki, I am nothing compared to you.”_ How soft would Yusuke's lips be to kiss?

 

“ _There are people all around us!” But his protests were half-hearted as a hand cupped him through his pants, the beauty of the heavens forgotten in favor of the beauty of this one boy._

 

_Akira never noticed anything, even as Yusuke slid to the floor, unzipping Mishima with his teeth. His tongue was soft, his mouth skilled, as Mishima received his first blow job..._

 

The fantasy faded away as he came, spilling inside his pants; he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot to actually take his dick out.

 

 

 

 

“ _Aren't you Yuuki? From the Planetarium?” Mishima turned around to see Yusuke standing behind him on the train. “I forgot to ask for your number.”_

 

“ _Oh. Right.” After they exchanged their contact info, Yusuke moved in closer, kissing Mishima soundly on the lips._

 

“ _Yusuke...”_

 

“ _I could not stop thinking about you. I have a sketchbook full of just you.” Yusuke's hands settled on his hips, and Yusuke pulled him close enough that he could feel the other boys erection against his own._

 

“ _Are you on your way to school? Perhaps after class ends we could...”_

 

“Next stop Aoyama-Itchome. Aoyama-Itchome!” Mishima was jerked from his thoughts just in time to avoid missing his stop, and as he hurried from the packed train he felt himself throb beneath his belt.

 

“Shit!” He hissed under his breath, causing a girl to glance around wondering what she had just heard.

 

Thankfully the bathroom was crowded but not packed and he ducked into a stall within moments of entering the room.

 

“ _You have a lovely ass.” Yusuke whispered into his ear after tugging Mishima's pants down to mid thigh. “Are you lying about never having been with a man before?”_

 

It was a new fantasy, the interruption of the announcement had caused Mishima to lose his train of thought.

 

“ _I was saving myself for someone special.” Mishima gazed over his shoulder, his expression sultry. “Someone like you. Someone who can satisfy me like a real man.”_

 

“ _I am honored.” The first nudge of cock left him wanting more, but Yusuke didn't put it in, he just slid the length up and down Mishima's crack, thrusting softly against him._

 

“ _Oh you're so big!”_ Mishima bit his fingers just in time to stifle a cry as he came into his own hand.

 

“Oh shit shit shit! I'm going to be late!” He quickly cleaned himself up and made a mad dash to Shujin, stumbling into the class room seconds before the final bell rang.

 

His phone buzzed. _“Slept in?”_ It was from Akira.

 

“ _I was daydreaming and missed my stop.”_ Thankfully Kawakami started up homeroom before Akira could ask who he had been daydreaming about.

 

 

 

  
Mishima knew he was in trouble when, a whole week after going to the Planetarium with Akira, he was still thinking about Yusuke.

 

Even turning the shower as cold as he could wasn't helping, so he turned it back to hot, letting his mind wander down dangerous paths once more.

 

“ _Yuuki...” Yusuke breathed the name into his ear as he nipped at the lobe before trailing kisses up and down the slope of Mishima's neck. All around him were commuters but no one paid any attention to the boys making love against the train door._

 

“ _Do it! Take me!” Yusuke flexed his fingers and Mishima moaned loudly, almost cumming just from being fingered._

 

“ _You are like an inferno inside.” Yusuke smirked as he whispered dirty things into Mishima's ear. “You feel like silk. I cannot wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” The fingers were removed with a pop and..._

 

Mishima groaned, frustrated. Just jerking off wasn't doing it.

 

Though this was not his first attraction to another boy, he had never fingered his own ass, never had much desire to.

 

Most of his previous fantasies had been about being seduced into sucking dick, or convincing someone to go down on him. Rarely did he fantasize about intercourse, and when he did it was with a girl.

 

Excitement warred with trepidation as he slipped his own fingers between overheated cheeks, rubbing at his own opening.

 

_Yusuke pushed slowly into the pulsing hole, until his balls slapped against Mishima's ass, the rocking of the train and sound of other commuters falling away as he rocked slowly, pulling out only a little at a time._

 

_Mishima leaned forward, spreading his legs wider, taking Yusuke in deeper, even as he increased his pace._

 

As his fingers brushed against a bundle of sensitive nerves deep within him, Mishima was momentarily jerked back to reality, precum spraying against the shower wall.

 

_Yusuke moved harder and faster against Mishima, as the commuters ebbed and flowed around them when the train pulled into each station. Still, they went unnoticed in the crowd, even as Mishima loudly screamed his released._

 

The taste of blood brought him back as he panted out the aftereffects of his orgasm, and gingerly removed his hand from his mouth. Thankfully, the bite was not deep, and had stopped bleeding by the time he turned the tap off. He needed to get a handle on this crush of his, before it drove him crazy.

 

 

 

 

“Akira, thank you for arranging this.” Mishima did not meet his friends eyes, scared that how he felt about Yusuke would be clear in his own.

 

“Relax, you aren't the first person to get the hots for him. He does have the body of a model after all. I've jerked off while thinking about Yusuke myself.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Mishima blushed darkly.

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell him anything.”

 

“Ah Akira, and Mishima, was it? You did not tell me that you were bring him with you.” Yusuke glared softly at Mishima.

 

“You remember me?”

 

“How can I forget anyone who accused me of being an eccentric who talks to himself?”

 

“Oh. Good point.” Even as he was dismissed, Mishima's heart soared at the simple joy of being noticed and remembered. Maybe he wasn't just a zero after all.

 


End file.
